User talk:Darknesslover5000/Archive 2
Hey Yo Seikei is still a member of Team Preserver in the Hell Tourney, right? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 00:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh well. Can't say I didn't see it coming. Heh heh. Hopefully no one notices only 4 members on Team Preserver now... ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 01:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Characters? Hello I was wondering if any of your charcters were a capatain of the Gotei 13 because I need a captain/instructor for the two teams of shinigami in the RP I am making.SoulAlbarn91 08:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Oh ok thanks anyway. If you know anyone that is and could let me know that would be greatly appreciated.SoulAlbarn91 14:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Rukia I don't see why not. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 20:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Chat bullying I'm so sorry they keep doing this to you. I wish I could just stop it for good and I'm sorry if I was ever once this mean to you. I now know what you were going through and I feel horrible about it. I don't know what's wrong with some of them...they are just so rude, and then when people defend you, they act as if we're attacking them. I will find a way to get them off your case..eventually. Just give me some time. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 05:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Byakuya? Hello there. I too am a fan of Rukia and I read what they were saying on your talk page and it is absolute garbage. You do what you want to do. Maybe they are just afraid they can't out do you in an RP. I for one kept up with Ahatake's battle and enjoyed it to the very end. I know my words may not mean much to you since I'm sort of new here but don't worry about those guys. I like what you are doing with Aha. (Hoped I used that correctly). Honestly I would've liked to see where you went with the chains but I like these new powers too. But back to the point. Was that an accident putting Byakuya as Rukia's name or is that just part of what your going to use? :The byakuya name is on the info box above Rukia's image. RazeOfLight 05:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :No problem anytime. If you see anything on my pages that need to be fix just let me know. Oh and I apoligize for the incorrect reference of abilities earlier there. RazeOfLight 06:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yea sorry I meant one thing but typed another. It was nice meeting you too. I hope we can work together sometime in the future. RazeOfLight 06:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Apology I apologize for entering the argument on your talk page. It was unnecessary, and only caused further grief. I do still wish for you to alter the Getsuga Tensho and Bakuryuha attacks, but you may keep the name. On the topic of Getsuga, doesn't Dyan Arashi have Zangetsu, anyways? --The Raven Master 05:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Truth Well, it's actually pretty hard to explain, but Truth will be a type of being that appears in the inner world of all those who accepts it as a binding force, not just someone's own opinion. It can counteract reason and do a lot of other things, but I have to make the article first. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 23:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) That's what I was thinking too >:D ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 01:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) "Disliked People" That section is solely intended for flame-baiting, and I'm going to have to ask you to take it down. Please don't start yet more fights. Azure Dragoon 06:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hollowfication/Irritation Yes, Gin's Hollow mask will look like the one he had on the cover of the chapter that he betrayed Aizen in. As for irritation influencing Raian's anger attack; it will. Any angry emotion sets off Ikari. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 13:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ..... Not exactly. Wahpah 00:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) RP? I liked your characters so I wandering if you would like to do an RP with me sometime? RazeOfLight 16:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey man, I saw that the Merging Technique belongs to you and I was wondering If i could use it for two of my characters? The characters are Shigeru and his brother, Teruo. Kenji Hiroshi 10:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Cheers dude. Kenji Hiroshi 06:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Rukia Can I please use rukia in my story. She won't fight or anything just be a teacher-like-thingy thanks Ichi. Ichikue 12:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC)